Behind Closed Doors
by leopardqueen96
Summary: What happens when Julia and Mary Jo are behind closed doors? Im sure we all want to know...
1. Chapter 1

Mary Jo had arrived at work earlier than usual on this Monday morning. Sugarbaker's doesn't open until eight thirty, and her usual arrival time was around 8:15, 8:20. And that was on a good morning. Today, Quint had to be at school early today, so she dropped he and Claudia off and instead of going home, she thought she might visit with Julia for a bit. They hadn't seen each other that weekend like planned because Julia went stay the weekend with Payne who was away at college. It worked out perfectly though because she had had the kids the whole weekend. So it had been about two weeks since they had been alone together, and she missed her lover. Mary Jo walked up the steps and let herself in with her key. All the lights were off downstairs; she didn't expect Julia to be down at 7:30 anyway.

"Julia," she called after her. "Honey are you awake?" She waited for an answer, and when one didn't come, she hung her coat on the rack and put her purse down on the table. She started up the stairs.

Everything was quiet; the only sounds were the ones Mary Jo was making. 'I bet she's still sleeping. This is definitely a first! I'm awake before she is? Geez!" she thought. She got to her bedroom door, which was still closed, and turned the knob very slowly, trying not to make a sound. Inside the room, Julia lay asleep, the morning light shining down on her face perfectly. She looks like she belonged in one of those old movies. Mary Jo shut the door behind her and went and lay in the bed next to her, watching her sleep. She could do this for hours on end.

Julia's hand lay on top the pillow by her face, and she grabbed it- interlacing her fingers into the woman's delicate hands. Julia batted her eyes open and nearly jumped out the bed when she saw another person was with her, but calmed when she saw it was only Mary Jo. She didn't expect anyone to be here.

"Morning sweetheart," Mary Jo said with a giggle. It wasn't her intention on scaring her this early. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its alright darlin', what time is it? Did I oversleep," she said with a yawn and laid back down. "I never heard the alarm."

"Because it never went off," she said as she kissed Julia's forehead, "I'm just a bit early this morning, so I thought I'd come wake you up. But you looked so darling sleeping I decided not too." She put her head down on a pillow and was now face to face with Julia.

Julia smiled and said softly, "How thoughtful of you. I missed you so much… It feels like we haven't seen each other in weeks… Let me jump in the shower right quick. You wait right here." She leapt up from the bed and went to the bathroom shutting the door. Mary Jo stayed right where she was. She looked at the ceiling and became lost in her own thoughts: 'When the time comes, how are we gonna explain our relationship to everyone? I hope they understand, I mean its not like we killed anyone. Julia and me love each other; there is nothing wrong with that… And when exactly is the right "time" to do this? Sooner or later we're gonna have to do it whether we like it or not. I'm tired of all this sneaking around.'

As she pondered, she heard the door creak open and out stepped Julia, completely naked. She stood in the door acting all sexy-like, then ran and jumped onto the bed to meet Mary Jo. They both fell into a fit of giggles, rolling around until Julia was sitting on top of her. Mary Jo's hands moved to her hips and held her in place.

"Y'know Julia, its already 8:00, Charlene'll be here any sec-." Julia quickly stopped her conversation with a kiss.

"Well frankly I don't care. Right now it's just you and me, and I say we don't waste any more time. What do you think?"

"Julia? Mary Jo? Where are y'all? I have some exciting news," Charlene called from downstairs.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS," Julia said agitated. They hadn't even heard the door open.

"I think Charlene made it to work early today.

"I'm upstairs talking with Julia. I'll be down in a sec," Mary Jo yelled from the bedroom. "Just tell her to take the day off, I'm not in the mood to work today anyway." Mary Jo requested, although she knew she already knew the answer. She just thought maybe she might be wrong. She grabbed Julia's breast and added, "You know you want too."

Julia gasped at the much-wanted contact. "My God I missed your touch," she said as she moved her hands on top of Mary Jo's and threw her head back closing her eyes. She knew Mary Jo already knew the answer. As much as the idea sounded like a good one, a really really good one, she couldn't skip today. She had a meeting with the dreadful Myrtles. "You know I can't darlin', I have that meeting today and a desk full of invoices. Although, I do have an idea… but later; you've got to get downstairs." She kissed Mary Jo one last time before heading to the bathroom and shutting the door.

'What does that mean?' Mary Jo thought to herself as she made her way downstairs. Mint lingered in her mouth from Julia's toothpaste. "Mornin' Charlene, what's the exciting news?" She went around to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

Charlene was talking so fast it almost made her head spin. "My _I Love Lucy_ fan club just sent over a couple of tapes, and you know it's my favorite show. I just love it when Lucy and Ethel are shoving chocolates in their mouth on the assembly line!" Charlene laughs hysterically. "Wanna come over tonight and have a marathon? We'll invite Julia and Suzanne too, but I doubt Suzanne will. I think she has a date with daddy Warbucks again tonight." She smiled and looked eagerly at Mary Jo, awaiting an answer.

Just as Mary Jo pulled the coffee cup away from her mouth to answer, Julia walks down stairs and stops at the thermostat on the wall. "Its supposed to be hot like Africa today, we better turn down the thermostat. What's the big news today Charlene, did a talent scout call and say you were gonna be a big country star again?" she said with a sarcastic smile.

"Very funny Julia. Lemme explain first." After she explained her news and plan, she looked back at Mary Jo who was looking at her desk. "Well Mary Jo? Julia's coming, how bout it?"

Mary Jo had not been paying attention to the conversation. She quickly looked at Julia who gave her this 'why the hell not' look. Mary Jo gave her eyes then looked back at Charlene before replying. "Uhh… sure, the kids are at Teds anyway," she said with a fake/hurtful smile.

Julia's mouth dropped open and then closed right back as she plopped down at her desk. She thought she had the kids tonight because Ted had had the kids all weekend. That's why she said yes, she thought Mary Jo couldn't come over. They hadn't had a chance to talk about their weekend yet, and she knew she should have told Charlene she'll have to see what her plans were. She immediately regretted her decision. However, she knew how she was going to make it up to her.

"Ooo this is gonna to be so much fun! We'll have a marathon and paint each other nails, and oh! I'll have to go out and buy candy and loads of junk food!" And Charlene went rambling on about nonsense while the other two were in their own little world, thinking about what had just happened.

Mary Jo wanted to surprise Julia by taking her to a nice restaurant tonight, then coming back here and have their own version of dessert.

She couldn't concentrate on her sketch she was working on, her mind seemed to be everywhere except work. 'Guess we'll have to wait until the weekend to do something. Damn,' she thought. She wasn't mad, far from it; she was just a little disappointed because she missed her a great deal.

"Mary Jo, Jackson from Accent Paintings called yesterday. Here's the message I wrote down." Julia walked over to her desk, handed her the note, and lightly brushed her shoulder as she walked to the counter and fixed her a cup of coffee. She picked up the note that read, "_Sorry my love for saying yes. I had no idea it was just you tonight. I'm taking you to lunch to talk, just us two._" Mary Jo read the note and smiled. She didn't want anyone else to find this, so she crumpled it up and put it in her purse.

Not a second later, Anthony barges through the door complaining about having to do these crazy things for Suzanne's pig. "Well, I'm off to pick up those rugs you ordered Julia. I better leave before Suzanne shows up with more favors," Anthony said as he hurried out the back door.

Suzanne never actually showed up this morning. She called Julia around eleven to say that she was going to be at the country club all morning and most of the afternoon. Which didn't bother the others one bit.

The rest of the morning went uneventful; it was actually pretty quiet for once. There was nothing really to say, except for Charlene who always had something to say. Now it was time for lunch, and Julia had to put her plan into action.

"Charlene, will you stay here while I take Mary Jo to lunch? I think Mr. Ashford is coming but he never left a time. So you'll be here in case he shows up. Oh and we have to stop by the Myrtles house to go over some carpet samples and Mary Jo has some drawings she needs to show them."

"Sure Julia, no problem," Charlene said smiling.

Julia picked up her purse and walked over to the coat rack and put on her coat. "You ready Mary Jo?"

"Yeah I'm coming." She hurriedly picked up her purse and her bag with her sketchbook, grabbed her coat, and followed Julia out the back door to her car in the garage. Julia sure was in a hurry for some reason. Mary Jo didn't even have time to put her coat on. There was no need to be in a rush, it was just lunch.

"Julia… Julia slow down. Why are you in such a rush?" she said trying to get into the car quickly, "What's the matter with you?"

Julia got in the drivers seat and turned toward her and said, "Cause I missed you more than ever. I know I've seen you, but this is different." She slid over to Mary Jo who was in the passengers seat and cupped her hand on her face. She looked into her eyes and then kissed her with hunger and became consumed in the passion. Their tongues rolled against one another's as Julia started unbuttoning Mary Jo's button-down dress. The redhead pushed her back a little.

"Someone could walk in here," she said as Julia had finished unbuttoning her. She now sat with her back against the door and her head on the window. Her eyes were wide and staring at the other woman.

"That arouses me even more…" She pulled the dress completely off her. Julia wanted Mary Jo, and she wanted her now.

Mary Jo didn't object and bent her left leg on the seat and the other on the floor so she could be more comfortable and face her at the same time. 'What has gotten into her? Us not seeing each other for so long must have awakened something in her,' she thought.

Hooking her thumbs under the fabric of Mary Jo's black lace panties, she slowly slid them down until they were completely off.

"Ooo, you must have had me in mind when you chose these, didn't ya darlin'?" She shook her head yes.

She then picked up Mary Jo's leg that was on the floor and put it on the dashboard so legs were spread open for better access. Julia sat in between her, with her left leg on the floor and the other one bent so her right foot was under her left knee. The tips of her fingers ghosted over Mary Jo's thighs, pausing so she could place tender kisses and gaze at every inch of flesh she was touching. Fingertips were replaced by well-kept nails, lightly scraping up and down her sides, stomach and hips.

Mary Jo felt like her whole body was on fire with every movement the brunette across her made. A barely audible moan sounded throughout the car as Julia slowly went to caressing the insides of her thighs.

With one sudden move Julia pushed two fingers inside her, gliding them in and out of the slick wetness at an agonizing pace, pushing in deeper with each stroke. The redhead closed her eyes in pleasure. "So wet… all for me Ms. Shively?" Julia spoke in a deep, seductive tone as she forced Mary Jo's legs as far as they could go with her free hand. She began to quicken her pace, her palm frequently brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves between Mary Jo's legs.

Feeling her own arousal building between her thighs, she suddenly stilled her movements. Amber eyes fluttered open in protest as the older woman unsuspectingly curled her fingers inside her, earning herself another moan from the redhead- this time much louder than the first. Smirking, Julia pressed her palm against the younger woman's center, wiggling and spreading her fingers inside, and caressing her walls at a slow pace. Mary Jo arched her back, leaning into her lover's touch as much as she could.

She felt her walls clenching down around her fingers as she continued her pace. Taking this as encouragement, she scooted back against the seat and brought her mouth to the younger woman's clit, taking a tentative first lick to observe the reaction it was sure to cause.

"Julia! Ohhh-" she squealed as Julia swirled her talented tongue around in a delicious way.

Mary Jo's breathing got heavier with each smack of the other woman's tongue against her own skin or curling of the woman's fingers inside her. Her hands found its way into brunette locks, trying her hardest not to pull Julia's head into her even further. She failed miserably, but Julia didn't seem to mind, it meant she was doing a good job pleasing her.

The younger woman screamed out her lover's name in ecstasy as her hips jerked violently. Still sitting between her legs, she pulled out her fingers to lap her younger lover's juices off them. They both sat there for a few seconds, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen in the car. Mary Jo took her leg off from the dashboard and sat up right in the passenger's seat, still breathing heavily.

Looking uncharacteristically disheveled, face flustered and hair completely mussed due to Mary Jo's hands, Julia looked at her and kissed her and then grabbed Mary Jo's dress and helped her back in it. They both said not a word as they fixed themselves, now ready to leave for lunch.

"I've been waitin a long time to do that. I missed you so much love."

"Was this the idea you had this morning? Us makin love in the car..?" Mary Jo asked.

Julia turned the car on and pressed the button to open the garage. "Actually no. I wanted to have you in the storeroom; I just couldn't wait to get my hands on you this mornin'. But with what happened with Charlene and all, my plans had to change as well." She turned her head to look out the back glass and back out the driveway. "I was gonna drive over to your house and have our little lunch there, but I just couldn't wait any longer." She turned onto the road and headed towards the restaurant. "Now, lets eat!" They had an hour and a half to eat before they had to be at the Myrtles, which was at 1:30.

Mary Jo scooted over towards Julia and kissed her on the cheek. Julia smiled, keeping her eyes on the road. Then Mary Jo moved her hair and whispered in her ear, "I would return the favor..." Her hands moved up Julia's legs and squeezed her inner thighs. The combination of her hot breath and her hands was soaking Julia's underwear. "But then we wont have time to go to the Myrtles. Business before pleasure, right?" Mary Jo thought she might be able to persuade Julia differently. She bit her ear seductively, moving down to the sweet spot behind her ear.

Julia panted as she tried to keep her eyes and the car on the road. She really wasn't all that hungry; she had had breakfast not too long ago. It may have been only an apple, but it filled her up.

"Are you at all hungry?" she said slowly, drawing her words out.

She backed away from Julia and looked at her with a puzzled expression. "That's all you can say? Are you hungry? Geez, I could have said something better than that… But no not really. I had a big br-"

And Julia whipped that car around so fast she was lucky that there was no traffic; Mary Jo had no clue what was going on.

"Me neither."

"What did ya do that for? I thought we were going eat." She looked around and saw they were going in the opposite direction from the restaurant. Her neighborhood was up here on the right, so she knew where she was. "Are we going back to Sugarbaker's?" Apparently not because she turned down her road. The driver said not a word and let the redhead figure it out for herself. "Ohh Julia, you naughty, _sneaky_ little girl you. Who knew the boss would pick pleasure before business." She moved back towards her and placed her hands on her inner thighs again. Julia turned her neck to the side to give her better access. She loved it when Mary Jo played behind her ear.

They were only a minute away, and she wanted to strip right here and let Mary Jo take her. Mary Jo started to undo the buttons on her blouse as they drove up in the driveway. She didn't want to waste the little time they had. Julia turned off the ignition, and watched as Mary Jo quickly got out the car and went up the steps to unlock the door. She looked down her shirt and it was completely unbuttoned. Not wanting any spying neighbors to see, Julia closed her blouse and walked a fast pace into the house behind her.

Immediately Mary Jo pushed her up against the door as she closed it, throwing Julia's blouse off to the side. They were both breathing heavily, and before the younger woman knew it Julia's lips were on hers. The urgency in the kiss was unbearable. Mary Jo's hands were all over Julia, moving up and down her torso with haste. Unzipping her skirt, she threw that across the hall to meet the blouse. She wanted her with every fiber of her being.

"Upstairs... now," Mary Jo breathed between each kiss, "bed." She picked up Julia and carried her up the stairs. Julia stuck her tongue in her ear, and whispered sweet nothings to her. She was sure her underwear was nowhere near being dry.

Once up the stairs, she brought her to her room and placed her on the bed. Mary Jo climbed on top of Julia and started kissing her gently. She left her lips and went to her neck then down her collarbone. She lowered her head and slowly sucked her right nipple in her mouth through her very lacy, very sheer cream-colored bra. Julia moaned and started grinding herself on Mary Jo's thigh that was placed between her. Mary Jo moved onto the other nipple and reveled the way the lace felt in her mouth as her nipples strained them to their limits. She spent a few minutes enjoying her breasts, determined to drive her as close to insanity as she drove her earlier. Mary Jo slid her hands down into her panties and she whimpered, arching her back, pushing her breasts further into Mary Jo's face, burying her in them. She sucked harder and Julia whispered her name hoarsely.

They broke apart just long enough to get rid of the rest of their clothes before they were back again; lips pressed together, hands roaming everywhere. Never taking her eyes off her face, Mary Jo began to stroke her pussy with her finger- long, slow strokes that had her raising her hips up to meet her, anxious for more. She began panting and writhing beneath her. With her other hand, she reached down to stroke her clit as she pushed her finger into her wetness. Julia started thrusting her hips into Mary Jo's hand as she moaned her name again and again in a hoarse whisper as she desperately fought to keep control. Mary Jo moved her fingers faster and faster, curving them to stroke the top walls of her pussy as she rubbed her swollen clit. She could see the tension building inside her.

With a loud cry, she clenched the muscles around her fingers before collapsing on the bed, her juices soaking Mary Jo's fingers.

Julia opened her eyes and smiled as Mary Jo slid her fingers out of her and put them in her mouth, sucking and licking every drop of her off of them. With dew still on her lips, Mary Jo leaned in to kiss her, swirling her tongue in her mouth so she could share her deliciousness. Julia moaned into her mouth, loving every bit of it. Breathless, Mary Jo fell right next to her on the bed.

"By God I think you get better and better every time we do this," Julia smiled as she laid her head on Mary Jo's tummy. She moved her fingers up and down very lightly, giving the redhead goose bumps.

"Ya think so? That tongue of yours though, I swear its like you've had years of practice," she said with a smirk.

Julia stuck her tongue out and swirled it around a little making both of them laugh. She looked at the clock that read 12:45. "We've still got about 20 minutes until we have to leave. So… tell me about your weekend." She picked up her head and put her hand on Mary Jo's stomach so her chin wouldn't hurt her and she could look at her while she talked.

"It was a good weekend with the kids. I took them out to eat and then we went see a movie. Other than that, we just stayed home. I cleaned Brownie's teeth, and bought him a new flea collar. That's about it, nothing interesting. How's Payne?"

"He's doing absolutely great. He's making all A's and has a cute little girlfriend named Sylvie. He took Sylvie and me out to dinner at his favorite restaurant, and then we went out for ice cream. My baby boy is growing up so fast, sometimes I think too fast. He doesn't need his old mother anymore." Her eyes started to water as she stared off into the distance. She knew Payne didn't need her; he was a big boy now. Every time she looked at him, it was like looking at Hayden. She missed Hayden, and she always will, but not so much anymore since Mary Jo. It took all she had not to cry in front of Payne Sunday when she had to leave. She waited until she got in the car so he couldn't see how much she was missing him.

"Julia, Payne will always need you, whether he knows it or not. He's not going to just drop you like a hot potato now that he's on his own." She felt bad for Julia in a way, and dreaded to think about when Claudia, and especially Quint, will have to go off to college.

"I know. I just miss him already," she said as she kissed Mary Jo. "I don't want to think about that anymore… We're gonna be late if we don't get a move on it!" She hopped up from the bed and got dressed. She couldn't find her blouse or skirt, and then remembered it was downstairs by the front door. They fixed their hair and made themselves look somewhat presentable.

"I feel so naughty doing this."

"Why? We're not having an affair or anything," Mary Jo said with a smirk. "Let's just hope we don't get hungry this afternoon." She closed the door to her bedroom and walked downstairs. Julia was in her underwear and bra, her blouse and skirt lay at opposite ends of living room. She quickly grabbed them and put them back on, making sure there were no wrinkles in her outfit.

They walked out the front door and went to the car. "With all the food Charlene's gonna buy tonight, I don't think we'll starve," Julia laughed. She was excited for tonight. Her and Suzanne used to watch _I Love Lucy _all the time.

"Oh yeah, right. I totally forgot about that!" She buckled her seatbelt, winked at Julia and said, "That was a delicious lunch. I haven't you in a while."

Julia leaned over for a kiss. "Lets hope we don't have to wait so long next time. Well, I think we had our pleasure darlin'; now on to our business."

"Seems like we got the best of both worlds."

"Oh, and one more thing, could you wipe your footprint off my dashboard? I don't want to leave any evidence behind…" They both laughed as Mary Jo cleaned off the dashboard with her sleeve.

"I would love to hear your answer if someone saw that in your car!"

And off they were to the Myrtles to show sketches and carpet samples.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlene told Julia, Suzanne, and Mary Jo to be there around 7 so they could start their _I Love Lucy_ marathon. Charlene had cooked pasta for them, and bought tons of candy, chips and cookies. When 7 came around, all were there except Julia. No one, not even Mary Jo, knew where she was.

"Just start the show, Julia'll be here soon. She's probably stuck in traffic," Suzanne said.

Charlene hesitantly put the tape in and pressed play. They all immediately fell into a fit of laughter once it started.

After about three or four episodes into the marathon, Julia still never showed up.

"I'm starting to get worried about Julia," Mary Jo said. She proposed that they needed to call her because something might have happened. Suzanne and Charlene agreed, and Mary Jo dialed her number. It rang once.. it rang twice… after the fourth ring she hung up.

"No answer…" she said.

"Well I'm really starting to get worried. What if she got in a wreck and got kidnaped by these strange lookin people and-"

"Quit scaring us Suzanne! I think we should go ride by Julia's house and see if she's there. Maybe she's hurt or somethin," Charlene said nervously.

"Do you think I want somethin bad to happen to my sister Charlene? Get serious."

Mary Jo nodded in agreement with Charlene. "I think we should. Let's go, I'll drive." She had this feeling in her stomach that she didn't like. She prayed that when they got there, nothing had happened to her love and they would find her just sitting on the couch eating or something. The thought that something even might have happened to her made her sick to her stomach.

"Yes I know you have a heart Suzanne. It shows when you go visit your boyfriends in the nursing home," Charlene laughed jokingly. Suzanne just rolled her eyes at the comment.

They put on their coats and as Mary Jo opened the door to walk out, she found a puffy-eyed Julia standing there. She threw herself at Julia and said, "Oh my God we thought something happened to you! Where were you?" Mary Jo quit hugging her, and stood back to listen to what she had to say.

Before she could answer, Suzanne pipes up from behind her and says, "Julia. Where in sam's hell were you? You had us worried sick."

"Yeah, we thought somethin bad might have happened to you," Charlene says. "You look a little pale, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Reese stopped by… We both decided it's best we not see each other anymore," Julia said looking at the floor.

"Well don't work yourself up too much Julia, I don't think we have enough tissues." Suzanne earned the glare from Julia. "What happened?" she quickly said.

Not wanting to look like there was a scene going on at her house, Charlene interrupted and said, "How about you come in and talk about it, there's no use talking out here."

They all walked in and sat on the couch, surrounding Julia who was in the middle.

"He thinks we've just grown apart. We barely had time to see each other because he was always so busy, and when he was free, I was busy. I'm okay, really. I think I saw it coming. We just don't have that spark anymore like we used to…"

"I'm sorry Julia, Truly I am," Mary Jo said and grabbed her hand to hold. Although they were in a relationship, she had been dating Reese much longer than they had been seeing each other… and its not like Julia was going to throw her and Reese's relationship out the window. Mary Jo respected that. She had known Julia was going to break it off with Reese in her own time and in her own way. However, she thought she was handling the break-up pretty well, but she was going to keep that to herself.

"Me too Julia, is there anything I can do?" Charlene offered.

"Why don't we start back up this marathon? And I'm starving. Charlene what kind of food did you get?" Julia said, trying to change the subject to something else. She didn't feel up to talking about it. She and Reese had talked about it long enough.

"Umm yeah, sure. I made some pasta, and we have all these cookies, candy and chips. What would you like?" Charlene was confused as to why she wasn't balling her eyes out. You could tell she had been crying, but talking about it must have made her a little sad. But Charlene knew she was holding back her emotions, she was the terminator after all!

"I need something solid, I haven't eaten since breakfast. I think I'll have some pasta if you don't mind," she said. Her stomach felt like an empty pit.

Charlene went into the kitchen to fix it, then came right back out with a bowl and said, "I thought you and Mary Jo went to lunch today?"

This time it was Mary Jo who spoke up rather quickly. "We did. But we both had salads. That doesn't count as a solid."

"Maybe not for your skinny body it doesn't, but for mine it's a whole meal," Suzanne said as a matter of fact. And no one dared comment.

Charlene started back up the tape as Julia ate her pasta, and again they all fell into a fit of laughter. After she was done eating, she placed her bowl on the table. She put her head in Mary Jo's lap and laid her feet across Suzanne. She knew Suzanne would keep her mouth shut because she feels bad for her about what happened with Reese. 'Who wouldn't though Julia, it's a breakup for Christ's sake,' she thought.

Mary Jo caressed her hair, and she had a strong urge to kiss her on the cheek, just to be sweet. However, she knew that if she did, the other two ladies would react in a way that she did not even want to think about. As far as they know, her and Julia were close, but not that close.

About thirty minutes before midnight, they decided it was time to stop the marathon because they were falling asleep. They helped Charlene clean up, said their goodbyes, and went home.

Instead of going to her own house, Mary Jo was told by Julia to go to hers. So, she followed the brunette home.

* * *

><p>Not a minute into her home, the phone rang.<p>

"Julia, its Suzanne. Are you sure you're okay? You don't seem to be upset at all, and that's not normal. I know y'all loved each other, you've told me your-"

"Suzanne, thank you for checkin on me. We talked it out, and as you can tell by my puffy red eyes, I've cried enough for one day. I promise you I am okay. I would like to go to bed now.."

Suzanne sighed and replied, "Alright Julia. Goodnight, and I'll see you tomorrow. Call if you need."

"Goodnight, and thank you." She appreciated her sister calling to check on her. What she said was true though. She had done enough crying over this, and she was okay. For now…

Mary Jo walked through the door after she hung up the phone. "Julia honey, are you okay?" she said, walking up to her and giving her a great big hug.

"I'm fine, but I want you to know why Reese and I decided to not see each other anymore." She brought her over to the couch and they both sat down.

"Okay, you can tell me anything you know that. Its not because y'all don't have time for each other?" she questioned.

"Partly yes…" Julia said nervously. "Reese knows…"


End file.
